


March 2010 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	March 2010 FicBits

Hal Jordan loved his planes. And the ring? He loved that too. He loved Carol, even if they were still dancing around it all.

What Hal was learning that he loved most of all, though, was the sheer wonder of being a new beacon of hope to a generation that had learned far too much fear. With his new friends, Hal was becoming an icon, one that stood for everything that Hal held dear.

It was a good feeling, waking up and knowing for a fact he really was one of the good guys. Nothing could beat that for him.

* * *

He was surprised she had called him. The Black Canary had settled on his list as the one who flew away, especially given how fast her picture hit the tabloids with first Dr. Midnite and then with Green Arrow.

Turned out the Arrow hadn't flown that true in the end, and she was on the rebound.

A lazy smile landed on Slade Wilson's lips. Worse things, after all, that a mercenary could do than date a Leaguer.

He certainly wasn't going to turn the feisty martial artist down, not with her track record. She might see it as pulling him to her side of the line, but his people had already told him a few things about the little birdie. 

She was certainly worth investing the time in, just to see how far down temptation's path he could lead her. It would be one hell of a good time anyway.

* * *

"You don't me want to..."

"I'm telling you, you have to."

"Just do it already. Give him what he wants!"

"But I'm scared!"

"He's only going to get meaner, the longer you wait!"

The one looked to the other, and slowly the protester decided there was no hope. A shaking hand reached out for the package, taking them out to meet the very angry visage of the 'him' in question. "I want to give you some..."

The words weren't even fully uttered before the package was snatched, and the Martian Manhunter stalked off to enjoy his Chocos in complete solitude, leaving Blue Beetle staring at his disappearing back.

"See, not so bad," Booster Gold said cheerfully, before Beetle glared at him.

"I'm telling him it was your idea to hide them!"


End file.
